


In Time

by Saharararara



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apparently Yoohyeon is 6ft now, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Gahyeon is a child, Gotta love Yubin, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Minji is a good friend, Mom Bora, More ships will be tagged later on, Siyeon is only mentioned, Slow Burn, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharararara/pseuds/Saharararara
Summary: It takes a long time to move on. Deaths aren't easy to accept. But in time happiness can be found. A happiness, now found with someone else.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Dazed

The past six months have been a blur. It all happened so fast. One second, she was happily holding her daughter’s hand, while crossing the street. And then the next, both of them were pushed into a new reality. A new reality, neither one of them wanted to accept. A truck stained with crimson. Tears were building up, in the woman’s eyes as the memory replayed continuously in her head. 

All she could really remember was her wife’s limp body. Her scream telling them to watch out. And her daughter’s countless tears as she begged her mom to get up. She never did. Her Siyeonnie never did.

Memories of her beloved wolf came fludding back. Every moment. Every kiss. Every hug. Everything. Both the good and the bad. She missed her so much. It hurt so much, that she knew she wouldn’t feel her wolf’s warmth again. She wouldn’t be able to see her daughter smile the same. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt so fucking much.

All the woman could do was cry. It wasn’t healthy, she knew it. But it was all she could do. It didn’t matter how much her eyes hurt. She still cried. Guilt, denial, and sadness was all she felt. It was all that was written over her. It didn’t matter how many times she tried to play tough. Everyone knew it. Her daughter knew it. 

It was eating her alive.

She put her head down on the bar silently crying. For more reasons than she can count. It was all so overwhelming. It wasn’t fair. Nothing was fair. Today especially. 

The woman just wanted to wash her worries away. And at the time alcohol seemed to be the best solution. No worries. Nothing. Just the sweet bliss, of feeling intoxicated. It took a round or two of soju, before the woman started to feel her shoulders lighten. It wasn’t much, but it was the only thing that felt right today. 

A cold hand found it’s way on her shoulder. She turned around to find her best friend staring down at her. Pity written all over her gaze. “Hey Bora, let’s stop tonight, yes?” Bora just nodded, at the pink haired woman. Minji. And that’s when all of her feelings did a 180. All of her worries and fears came crashing back down. 

God what was she doing? Drinking wouldn’t solve anything. It would only lead to bigger problems down the road. Bora knew that much. 

Siyeon would be so disappointed, in her. 

She didn’t deserve Minji. The woman was too good to be her friend. Minji didn’t have to take care of an intoxicated Bora. But she did.

Minji, having carried Bora, to her car, let out a small sigh climbing into the driver’s seat. The pink haired woman looked over at her intoxicated friend. It saddened her to see her best friend like this. Which rarely happened, and when it did it couldn’t mean anything good. Gripping the wheel tightly, Minji let out a grunt of annoyance. 

“Bora. You’re going to need to stop this now. Stop overworking, yourself.” The smaller woman didn’t say anything, she just stared out the dark window. The older frowned, something was definitely wrong. “Did something happen?” 

“I was laid off. Apparently the company is too good for me, to keep working there.” A dry chuckle escapes the younger’s lips as tears pricked out the corners of her eyes. “All my efforts to stay afloat were for nothing.” Bora’s knees scrunched up on the seat. She held them as if to find a source of comfort. She laid her head down on them. “Gahyeonnie, mommie’s sorry that she isn’t enough for you.” 

Minji felt her heart shatter into pieces, as she heard her best friend mutter those words. Minji wanted to cry as she watched her intoxicated friend finally doze off. God they didn't deserve this. No one did. 

"Don't worry Bora, I'll fix this...we'll fix this."


	2. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking into Gahyeon's side of things.

A small yawn escaped from Gahyeon’s lips, as she wrapped her arms around the stuffed fox. The four year old was sitting by her cousin’s legs. Almost leaning against them. She couldn’t make too much noise or run around, while Yubin was studying, for her exams. So Gahyeon just opted to sit by her. 

“I’ll be done here in a bit Gahyeon. Then I’ll get us something to eat.” Yubin’s tone had always been soft and gentle when talking to the younger. Gahyeon nodded against the side of Yubin’s leg. A hand reached down, to ruffle Gahyeon’s dark hair, before retreating it back to the desk. 

Yubin has been taking care of Gahyeon while her mother was at work. Yubin didn’t mind though, it was the least that she could do after everything that had happened. Besides, her classes only happen two days a week, so it worked out well for both parties. And Gahyeon was good company. The kid listened well to her cousin. 

The only times when Gahyeon is difficult is when she’s sleeping. Yubin has to cuddle with her to help the younger sleep well. It was also the only way she would fall asleep. The kid needed someone close to her and Yubin didn’t blame her. 

A sad smile formed dragged out upon her lips, at the thought. How she wished things would go back to the way they were. To see both her cousin and cousin in law smile like before. But it would never happen. It does matter how much time it takes. There would be no way to forget that traumatic experience. 

A heavy sigh heaves from the short haired woman, as she closes her music theory textbook. She looks down at the small body and smiles. “How about we have takeout tonight, is that alright?” Her little cousin looks up and hesitantly, shakes her head up and down.   
“What would you like to eat?” 

The little girl pursed her lips as if to indicate that she was thinking of what to eat. “Can we get tteokbokki?” She tilted her head at the woman, her eyes pleading for the food.

“Of course, we can.” 

Gahyeon’s eyes lit up and she hugged her cousin’s leg. Yubin let out a small chuckle before she started to phone for the food. “Go wait on the couch Gahyeon.” The kiddo nodded holding her stuffed fox close to her chest.

Walking over to the black leather couch Gahyeon, grabbed the TV remote and climbed onto the sofa before sitting down. Turning on the TV, she flicked through the channels, but nothing caught her eye. And she just ended watching a cartoon about twins staying with their uncle during summer and discovering mysteries. The show was somewhat interesting, and funny.

Plopping down on the couch beside the four year old, Yubin let out a small yawn. “The food should be delivered in about, 40 minutes.” The younger learned head against the older’s arm, nodding into it. The older’s lips tugged upwards, into a soft smile. She ended up laying her head on top of Gahyeon’s smaller one. They stayed like that, for a good 10 minutes. “What show are you, watching?”

“Some show about twins solving mysteries. I don’t really understand what’s happening though..” Gahyeon’s eyebrows furrowed and her lips turned into a small frown. 

“That’s because it’s in english, Gahyeonnie.” 

“Oh…” 

Yubin bursted into laughter after she saw the younger’s face go :o. Gahyeon let out a small pout before punching her cousin’s shoulder lightly. “Stop laughing at me!” The younger huffed. Yubin raised her hands up in defeat. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop, you win.” Yubin grabbed the remote from the younger and turned on the captions for Hangual.

Gahyeon just huffed as her ears kept burning from embarrassment. She turned her attention back to the cartoon, finally understanding what was happening in the cartoon. And there they sat in comfortable silence, until well..

“Is Mommy working late again tonight?” 

Yubin didn’t respond immediately, not because she didn’t want to. More so it was because she didn’t know if Bora was working, later tonight. Usually the woman tells her in advance, but not tonight. The woman couldn’t help but frown at the odd behavior. 

“I don’t know, Gahyeon. She hasn’t said anything about it. Your mom might come home early tonight.” 

Gahyeon felt her lips turn into a smile for a second, before it turned into a frown. Yubin’s eyebrow raised at the girl’s frown. But before the college student could ask her kid cousin what was wrong, she heard a knock on the door. 

“Must be the food.” 

Yubin got up from the couch, and opened the door. And it indeed was the food. The delivery person handed Yubin, the bag of food, before handing her the receipt, having her sign it. She gave them the signed receipt back, before closing the door. 

The short haired woman walked into the kitchen, happy to see that Gahyeon, had already set the table and is now sitting in her chair. Yubin set the brown bag of food down on the table. taking out the two sets of tteokbokki and its sides. After handing Gahyeon her food, Yubin took hers and sat down. The two ate in silence. Though there was a lingering question, Yubin wanted to ask, but she figured it was best to leave it be for now. 

After both of them had finished eating, Yubin started to clean up their dishes. “Gahyeon, go get cleaned up for bed. I’ll be with you, in a bit.” Gahyeon nodded dragging her stuffed toy, with her to the bathroom. 

After having cleaned their plates and chopsticks, Yubin dried her hands and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Yubin took her phone and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Oh…”

“Alright, I understand.”

“When?”

“Okay.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Take care of yourself.” 

The last few words lingered in the air. Holding a bit more emphasis on ‘yourself.’   
The call ended, and Yubin was left with nothing but a frustrated sigh. “If it’s not one thing, it’s another.” The woman stuffed her phone back inside her pocket, walking to her cousin’s room.

When Yubin arrived at the room she saw Gahyeon waiting for her in that small bed. Covered up with her blankets already. Walking over to the small bed and laying on it, Gahyeon immediately snuggled into her chest.

“Binnie..”

“Mm?”

“Tell me a story.”

Yubin paused for a moment before smiling.   
“Alright. Well once there was this wolf, who loved to howl. She’d howl every chance she could get. It was a beautiful howl too. No matter how angry or sad she was when she howled, it was beautiful. The wolf took pride in her howl. Everyone in the forest knew that. One day however, she lost her voice. The wolf freaked out, not knowing what to do. She felt as if she lost a part of herself. The wolf was sad. She lost the one thing she took pride in. And soon every animal in the forest took notice. The once so beautiful, melody was gone. And now they were left with a sad wolf. So everyone in the forest decided to cheer the wolf up, but having everyone share their own howl to cheer the wolf up. To say that they were thankful for the beautiful melodies, the wolf gave them. The wolf let out a small cry, as she heard everyone’s howl. The wolf was happy to have made everyone in the forest happy with her howl.”

When she finished the story, Yubin heard small snores coming from the younger. A small chuckle escaped Yubin’s lips as she stroked Gahyeon’s hair and kissed the girl’s temple. “Sweet dreams, little fox.”


	3. Early Morning Convo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's look at Minji's side real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry I haven't posted I've been busy.

“You’ll be here tomorrow…?”  
“No...no it’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting you to come back this early.”  
“Kind of wish you would’ve told me sooner, so that I’d have the house ready for you.”  
“What time do you have to be picked up?”  
“Okay yeah, see you tomorrow.”  
“Love you too, be safe.”

The pink haired woman let out a sigh before running her long fingers through her hair. The woman sported dark eye bags under her almond shaped eyes. If stressing over Bora and Gahyeon wasn’t going to kill her then work certainly will. Being a CEO wasn’t all fun in games. Especially one dealing with the entertainment industry. 

Minji rubbed her temple slowly, sitting her phone down on the kitchen table as her eyes scanned over opened documents of ideas pitched by her marketing team. None of them were appealing to her. All of the ideas pitched, seemed overdone or boring. Of course what else do you expect from the industry? Anything new or out of the ordinary would get shunned immediately, so the safest bets seemed to be to stick with what people are used to.

“Looking over those documents for the hundredth, time isn’t gonna help you catch up with sleep.” A sudden voice spoke behind Minji. The pink haired turned around only to find the short haired college student leaning against the wall with an iced americano in her hands.  
“You look like shit.”

The pink haired woman rolled her eyes playfully at Yubin’s comment. “Hello to you too, Yubin.”  
Yubin stared at her for a moment before speaking up again.

“I’d offer you some coffee, but you need to sleep.”

“Sleep sounds really good right now, but I can’t. I have to pick out three concepts pitched by the marketing team.” Minji pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration. “But all of the ideas just seem to be the same or overused…”

Yubin stared at Minji with pursed lips, as if she was thinking about something. “Why don’t you, just try to reinvent the concepts then? The concept doesn’t have to be the same. You could add new elements to it. Or just do a new concept completely? You could also do a poll to see which concept gets more positive feedback from the viewers.”

Minji blinked for a second, that was actually a good idea. Minji gave Yubin a huge dopey smile “Yubin you’re a genius! I could kiss you!” The latter of the two pulled the other into a hug. 

A tint of red appeared on the younger’s ears. Yubin slapped Minji’s shoulder enough to not hurt the older “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

The older just chuckled, before snuggling into Yubin’s neck, she could fall asleep right here. The pink haired woman felt her eyes start to get heavy. “Minji..?” Minji hummed in response. “What happened with Bora..? She doesn’t normally go out like that.”

Minji didn’t see anything at first, she pulled away from the woman and stared into the younger’s eyes debating on what to say. Minji squeezed Yubin's shoulder “Bora was kicked from the company she was working for.”

Yubin eyes widened at the revelation.  
“What-”

Minji put a finger over Yubin’s lips before giving her a tired wink.  
“Don’t worry I have this covered. I just need a few more things to be finalized.”

“You did not-”

“Yes I did.”

Yubin let out a small sigh before shaking her head.  
“You know her stubborn pride won’t let you do that.”

“She can and she will. Besides she has Gahyeon to think about now.”

Yubin just nodded in response.  
“You’re sly.”

Minji let out a chuckle.  
“It’s called having friends in high places.”

Yubin nodded before opening her mouth again  
“By the way, who were you talking to earlier?”

“Oh you heard that..?” Minji gave her a sheepish smile.

“Well yeah..”

“It was my sister, she’ll be coming back tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;;

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on my main DC project, but then this came to mind. And I had to write it. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
